Speaking Clearly
by Soi Fon
Summary: Byakuya and Soi Fon are paired up for a mission in the human world. When they find themselves trapped, getting along is harder than it seems. ByaSoi - Crack? Yes please.
1. Mission

**Speaking Clearly**

_Mission_

Byakuya Kuchiki never did like the imbeciles that broke the laws--furthermore, he hated even more the ones who _bent _them. And he, of all people, is a hypocrite. After Rukia's execution, how could he speak in such an ill-mannered way toward those who did not abide by the law? Make no mistake, he didn't regret his decision. In fact, he cursed inwardly toward himself for not doing it sooner. But still, he never did like the rule breakers and benders.

Soi Fon was the same. Almost. She followed the laws of the Soul Society with precision. If she was instructed to kill her Lieutenant--and God, was she waiting for that day--she would do it without hesitation. She spat at those who went against the rules, those traitorous fiends. But like Byakuya, there was just one exception. Her sister--although not technically, Yoruichi-sama _was _her sister, her love, her sempai--was that one exception, just like the nobleman.

Today had caused her a great deal of chaos and flare of emotions, which was never good to display within her unit. Personal matters should be kept separate from business at all times. So why, oh why, was today so different? As she sat in her office, she couldn't explain it. She had randomly cried a few hours ago, and then just moments earlier, she had practically bit off the head of Oomaeda, who had _actually _done something right this time. As her head rested in her hands, she sighed as a knock rapped on the office door. "Go away." She wasn't in the mood for some stupid question a squad member had. The knocking continued. "Come in," she sighed. As the door opened, she didn't look up. "What," she bit out coldly.

At the clearing of a throat, she looked up with dull, unamused eyes. "Captain Kuchiki, what a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?" It was hard to hide the apathy in her voice.

"You missed the Captain's meeting," he replied, matching the emotionlessness of her voice.

"Did I miss anything important?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this, but quickly regained his composure. Soi Fon had never missed a meeting, and she was as strict and anal on procedures as he was. "All activity has been suspended outside of the Soul Society, except for special orders. Captain Commander Yamamoto says there is a traitor in the human town, and has assigned you and myself to the mission."

Soi Fon stood to her feet, unwillingly, and finally looked into his eyes. "Let's go, then." As she walked toward the doorway which he was standing in, she stopped. He wasn't moving. "We're wasting time just sitting here."

Byakuya mentally rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. He walked forward, making her take a few steps back, and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

"What is what?"

"You're different today. It's unlike you to miss a meeting. And your eyes are red from crying."

The Special Forces Commander narrowed her eyes at his ability to observe things well. "I don't believe it is any of your concern."

"It is if you're my partner in this mission. We're going to be retrieving a traitor of the Soul Society who possibly works under Aizen. If you are emotionally unstable, I need to determine whether or not you are fit to go." His bored expression matched his tone.

Soi Fon stepped forward, standing on the balls of her feet to be taller and she glared up to him. "Do not doubt my ability to control my emotions."

"Or what."

"Or--!" Soi Fon stopped, realizing her hand was balled up in a fist. She let out a frustrated sound and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"If you are not able to control yourself--" he stopped short when a fist came flying in his direction. He caught it in his hand and gripped it tightly.

Soi Fon jerked her arm back, freeing it from his grasp. "I can control myself!" she hissed. Realizing what she had just done had contradicted what she said made her eyes soften. "Oh..." Tears welled in her eyes. "I..." She wasn't one for apologizing. As the tears leaked from her eyes, she fell forward--against her will--and cried into Byakuya's clothes.

This was definitely uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. Not sure what to do, he patted a hand on her back. It was better she let everything out now than while in the human world. "What's bothering you?" He still sounded bored.

Soi Fon quickly stood straight and took a step back, quickly wiping her eyes. "It's nothing, let's go." When she tried to walk forward again, she realized he still wasn't budging. She sighed. "I'm not actually sure, really."

Byakuya glanced over to her desk which held a small picture frame. A picture of Yoruichi was printed on it. "It can be hard to be away from someone. But you did it for a hundred years, so you can do it for a mere few months."

Soi Fon nodded with a fluttering sigh. His words were small, and forced, but they somehow brought comfort. Her usual, hard, unflinching expression returned as she pushed her emotions back into the corner of her mind. "What time are we supposed to leave?"

"Immediately." The Captain of the Sixth Division turned and opened the door, walking through. Soi Fon followed. This wasn't the first time Yamamoto paired her and Byakuya up for work. She often either was partnered with him or Hitsugaya, them being the three most serious and strongest Captains.

As they were transported to Karakura Town, Soi Fon looked around. The two walked down the street, eyes shifting from side to side. "I'll cover the north side," Byakuya explained and then flashed out of sight.

Soi Fon nodded and headed South. Splitting up always did get more ground covered, but it also made it easier for one of them to be attacked. As a pair of eyes watched the two Captains go different ways, they finally settled on Soi Fon's direction. Instantly, the figure followed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Where's all the Byakuya x Soi Fon love, eh? I admit, they aren't my _favorite _pairing, but I do like them!

Sorry this chapter was short. I have a tendancy to make introductory chapters relatively small. Reviews are appreciated (:


	2. Defeat

**Speaking Clearly**

_Defeat_

Soi Fon knew she was being followed after a few seconds. She decided to lead the unknown person into an open, unpopulated area. Once she reached a field, she stopped abruptly. Standing still, her back facing the follower, she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"So you caught me, eh? I suppose I _should _have known that. You are the famous Captain Soi Fon, are you not?" The figure stepped foreward. He was a tall, slim fellow with a thick build. His bright red hair resembled Renji's, but was shorter and messier. He smiled politely toward the captain. "Are you on a mission to take little ole' me to the Soul Society?"

"Come willingly and you won't get hurt."

The man's eyes started changing shades of color, until they reached a crimson red. "Sadly, I can't promise the same for you."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed and she placed her right foot a step behind the left, getting into a battle stance. She allowed her reiatsu to flare, giving a signal to Byakuya. As the figure dashed toward her, she stood in shock at the speed of him. _He moves faster than Yoruichi-sama. _She didn't let such a gift distract her, though, and whipped her body around, only to have a Zanpakuto thrust through her back. Before she could even feel the sting of it, she felt another stab to her leg...her arm...her back again...they just kept coming before her mind could even comprehend what happened.

When he finally stopped, she swayed on her feet, blood spurting from separate wounds. It had all happened within the blink of an eye. "Still standing? No wonder your the Special Forces Commander. I am truly impressed!" He clapped his hands and swung his sword to flick off the blood. "But damn it all to hell if I don't need you unconscious for _my _mission." He sighed. "You're much too beautiful of a girl to be _looking up _to someone like Yoruichi."

Soi Fon panted heavily and withrew her own Zanpakuto. "Sting All Enemies to Death!" she commanded, and Suzumebachi transformed, fitting her finger.

"Oh my. See, with a weapon like that, you'd have to be fast enough to catch me. So sorry." He moved swiftly and appeared behind her, but she was ready for him this time. Her hand jetted forward, outstretching to at least tap him with the tip of her Zanpakuto. But he was gone before she thought of it. A pain entered her stomach, and she looked down to see the end of a sword sticking out of her flesh. She gasped painfully, and felt a kick to her head, which sent her flying across the air.

The redheadded man caught her in his arms. "Are you done trying to attack?" When he heard no response and saw her eyes closed, he smiled. "You're awake--barely--but awake nonetheless. Tell me what other Captains are here." He had seen Byakuya, but it wasn't like the Soul Society to send only two captains on a suicide mission like this. Before he could say or do anything else, he sensed a new presence. His gaze averted from Soi Fon to Byakuya. "Ah! Byakuya Kuchiki. I was expecting either you or Toushiro Hitsugaya. How are you, dear friend?"

"You are under arrest by law of the Soul Society. Come quietly and you will not die along the way." His eyes rested on Soi Fon's limp body in his arms. He couldn't really attack with her like that.

"Ah, you Shinigami are all the same. Come quietly, and we won't hurt you! Well, except when we prosecute you and sentence you to death," he mocked. "Now why would I come willingly when I know for a fact I could kill you in three strikes, I have a Captain in my possession, and that I would die if I came?"

Byakuya used Shunpo to appear behind the offender, but the red-haired man was gone before Byakuya even arrived. He showed no surprise at the speed, and only flashed off again to reach him. The man simply kept evading him.

Soi Fon regained consciousness, but kept it hidden. Stealthily, she brought her hand up and aimed it for his chest. To her surprise, her wrist was caught. She glared up at the man and tried kicking her way free--even if the broken bones and gashes made it painful.

The criminal manuever his sword into his free hand and brought it down, piercing her stomach in another region. Soi Fon's head snapped back and blood spewed from her mouth. Byakuya had taken this distraction and ran with it, using his Zanpakuto to slice across the man's back - direct hit.

"Nice job," the man congratulated. "I have had a few miscalculations. Until next time." He tried to seem unrushed, but failed. Throwing Soi Fon into the air, when she came down, he spun around and kicked her body in the opposite direction he planned to go. When her figure went flying, he darted off to escape.

Byakuya glanced from the crimincal to Soi Fon, and knew he had to make a decision. Without a moment's hesitation, he flashed off to the left and jumped up high. Soi Fon came crashing into his arms, and he landed on the ground gracefully. Pulling the communicator from his clothing, he pressed the side button. "Prepare the Emergency Medical Unit." A static "yes sir!" replied, and Byakuya put the device away. The 6th Division Captain looked down at the woman in his arms, who slipped in and out of consciousness. To defeat her...to outrun him...this unknown criminal must be like no other they've ever went against before.

And then, before he could react, a stark white wall started circling itself around the two, only having a twenty foot diameter. It bent up toward the middle, closing off all light. Byakuya's eyes shifted to the wall. Were they...trapped?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmahaunakwanzaka! Have a happy holidays! I know this chapter was short, but it needs to be. I promise the next one will be super long (:

Much Love,

Ami


End file.
